Hush
by chasingdusk
Summary: He will come back for her....won't he? Kairi waits. A KairiSora fic in three parts.
1. Chapter 1

She knew she should be getting back. It was going to be dark soon and if she didn't move from this spot, finding her way back home would be a complete nightmare.

_Nightmares._

She shuddered against the cool breeze that swept itself across the beach. She had been having a lot of those lately, and all of them ended the same way. Sora on his back…. lying on the cold, hard ground…. lifeless eyes unseeing, staring up the sky……

_No._ She buried her head further into her knees. The sand beneath her hands became painful as she balled them into fists. _That's not how it's going to end! _

She held back a sniff as she raised her head towards the water. The dying sun sinking ever so slowly as thoughts whirled through her mind.

She knew it was over. She could feel it. It had been like this for several days now. It was a painful relief clenching and unclenching within her stomach. She knew that somewhere, somehow, in a world far away the battle ended. And the outcome unknown even to those who knew a battle had even existed.

She stood up, not caring to wipe away the tears that had finally fallen. She glared at the sun as it spilled its red light through the water and the sky. Blood red.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the red color imprinted on the back of her eyelids to go away. She sank to her knees, clutching her head. She wished the nightmares would go away. She wished she had never wanted to leave the island. She wished there had never been a war. She wished she would stop feeling like she has lost him……

"Sora.."

The strangled word lost on the air as another breeze played through her auburn hair and cooled the tears off her cheeks. The world silenced all around her for a moment before the soft sound of footsteps on sand met her ears.

Trembling, she looked up. A dark figure in the distance was making their way towards her. She rose from her crouched position and hastily wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. She watched as the figure took slow, measured steps, their shoulders sagging, their black hood constantly covering their face. It wasn't until she saw a glint of metal behind their back did her feet start moving.

_Could it be? _

Her pace quickened as she began to recognize the brown hair poking out from under the hood.

_Is it really…._

The smile that threatened to spread across her face broke as the figure raised their head and a flash of recognition crossed their face.

"Sora!"

By now she was stumbling over herself in a hurry to get to the one person she thought she had lost forever. Up ahead, Sora dropped the keyblade he had been dragging just in time as Kairi flung herself into his arms, knocking both of them back down onto the white sand.

* * *

A/N:Wow, my first kairi/sora piece! I hoped you liked it! The next part will be from Sora's pov (point-of-view) and then the last part will be from Kairi's pov again. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

He was so tired.

His body ached from the continuous effort of fighting and the emotional stress he put himself through the past year. So many times he had just wanted to give up…to give in and let it all slip away. But no, he constantly strained under the pressure, pushing himself to the limit until he just wanted to collapse.

But it was done…..

The battle was _over_.

His shoes sank into the sand as he dragged himself along. It was getting darker and the warmth of the sun was leaving him as it began its decent below the horizon. He barely heard the soft sound of the waves curling in out of shore over his heavy breathing. He was so tired….

The keyblade felt heavy in his hand, the metal handle still slick with sweat. He carelessly traced patterns in the ground behind him. He glanced at it from beneath his hood, watching the lines it formed, swirly and complicated. It was a curious thing, the keyblade. Such a simple weapon that caused such massive destruction. What was its purpose now?

His mind felt numb from the exhaustion, the thick haze almost blocking out a sound in the distance.

_Was that my name? _

He looked up. It was girl. And she was running. Her auburn hair flying in the breeze that swept along the beach, cooling his brow. She reminded him of fragrant flowers, sunny days, long chats on the pier, and an unfinished raft.

_Kairi….._

He smiled.

She came to him, her eyes sparkling with relief and something else……

The keyblade dropped from his hand forgotten, as her arms embraced him, dragging him down towards the sand.

* * *

A/N: All right, one more to go! Kairi's pov!


End file.
